Ríjavenja Osoboreik
Description Ríjavenja Osoboreik was born 14/8/306,782 and is famous for being the Vivixen Army Sivar Captain. She was a given Silver Level honors for her contributions to the Moobish Daanshi War, in which she served as an Ek-klíss. Ríjavenja is one of the few Chosen in the Mosinque Golden Era, and debatably the most so. She is good friends with Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett, Fetryshrik Dolementva, and Ekêno Saurigäidanilari. Early Life Ríjavenja Osoboreik was born to Ramaania Osoborän and Viránce Maboreik; she is an only child. She has fully mixed Duneesh blood going back four generations, and Duneesh mixed blood going back seventeen generations. The Osoboreik family lived in Third Tier Serrdosa, Ramaania and Viránce worked at the fisheries and Ríjavenja commuted by the Approe Teleporter to Nïkailis Klíss School from ages 6-18. Ríjavenja and her family lived in the poorest Tier of Serrdosa, her parents both working at the fishery garnered and modest salary, but the price of Approe 10 times a week to get Ríjavenja to school, and the remainder of the schooling price not covered by scholarships stacked up. Vírance also kept a Elsìx drug habit from his family for many years. At Nïkailis Klíss School however, Ríja excelled. She had great klíss power, and through training was able to Crack naturally. By age 8, her trainers would often put her against 12 year olds in duels, and she would go on to win almost every duel thrown at her. Nïkailis Klíss School in Nëon contains a mixed proportion of races, and focused on the strength of Daruung Klíss steady power and shields, as well as inner meditation, and Vivixen Klíss energy bursts. Ríja became friends with Jaekiran Joshvíttar at age 10, he was another resident of Serrdosa. They became closer friends at age 12, after her father Viránce Maboreik's Elsìx drug habit was exposed after a car accident he got into with her in the car. Ríja's distant family life became more strained at this revelation, and she held great disdain for her father's habit, which had hurt the family financially, and only continued to support the notion of the Duneesh being low-lifes. Viránce moved out after this, but still live in Serrdosa and remained married to Ramaania Osoborän. Ríjavenja and Jaekiran officially started dating on 10/3/306,786. Jae was from a slightly wealthier family, but still middle-lower class. Their relationship began healthily and supportively. Jaekiran's family saw Ríja as a Duneesh who was "dating darker"Duneesh are more often partnered with Vivixen or other Duneesh rather than Daruungs as darker toned Duneesh (their children) are seen as more attractive. This is referred to as "dating darker.". The two normally hung out by themselves on the cliffs of Serrdosa after Ríja would return from Klíss School. At Nïkailis Klíss School, she only had a few friends as she was a bit awkward socially, and many were intimidated by her klíss prowess. Her power grew, but when she came home, she wouldn't show her power off much, as she saw it more as work and when she was home she just wanted to hang out with Jaekiran. One day when they met up, Jaekiran showed Ríja a klíss trick he learned that day; spinning a small rock. Ríja asked if he wanted to see what she learned in school that day, and he agreed, never seeing much of her klíss power. Ríja performed a powerful klíss whip that smashed a boulder in two, effortlessly. Rather than responding with support and amazement as she was hoping for, the partially-klíss stunted Jaekiran was filled with fear, jealousy and inadequacy. He hid this with a stiff response to her, and brushed it off. These feelings continued to broil in Jaekiran for long afterwards, and began to sour their relationship as Jaekiran's hidden contempt grew. In her later teen years, Ríja continued her distant relationship with her parents and rarely saw her father. However she was glad when he would show to her klíss school showcases. She continued her relationship with Jaekiran until 306,800, even though it had become abusive. Eventually Ríja saw he didn't love her anymore, she had been holding out hope for years he would warm up again and the two would get married. But with Daanshi tensions rising, Ríja saw that something far more important was in store for her. She dumped Jaekiran with choice words and no regrets on 2/5/306,800, and shortly after graduating Nïkailis Klíss School, enrolled in the Vivixen Army Prepatory Camp. Vivixen Army Enrollment Ríja and 54 others were members of the Eldba-S00 training division, prepping themselves to be Army conditioned for 10 months. Fellow Eldba-S00 member was Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett. She and Ríja became fast friends, each clicking with one another, and respect was quickly gained between the two as they saw how good the other was at fighting and physical strength. The two additionally weren't very rivalrous, as Alexenástrazsa, a full blooded Vikiran Vivixen who had been Vivixen klíss training since she was 2, was significantly stronger than everyone else, including Ríja. Alex had been hailed as a gifted prodigy even in her hometown, with many believing she had the strength to be Alector Captain. Nobody thought this of Ríja, whose high win to loss duelling ratio was dismissed at training camp. She pushed herself hard at training, being in the top tier in the group, yet most except for Alex still dismissed her despite her being a Duneesh who was just as strong as some of the strongest Vivixen. Ríja couldn not be ignored during Eldba-S00's Capryka City Run, however. In a Capryka City Run, that trainee squadron will all run the perimeter of Capryka City in under 12 hours. It is also a race and competition, with getting in the top 5 out of a ~50 person trainee squad being a large bragging point. Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett ran with a blazingly fast pace at 5:46:12, and was in fact the fastest ever. For most of it she was far ahead, yet during the 4 hour mark she began letting up a bit, and Ríjavenja ran up nearly close enough to touch her. In a famous photograph, Alex is looking over her shoulder to see her one and only challenger. However, Alex regains her speed and wins. But Ríja impresses the world with her second place finish of 5:49:22, the fourth fastest time ever. Moobish Daanshi War Service Cymar S132 Ríjavenja was shocked when Army officials assigned her to be an Ek’klíss Surat upon her assignment. She had only expected to be an Ek’klíss, being a new recruit, but times were dire and Ríja was undoubtedly klíss talented. She was assigned to the Cymar S132 squad, consisting of her, 3 Ek’kliss and 117 soldiers, including the Captain. This was a raid and destroy squad, and in their first three weeks they performed 2 easy successful raids in the Vibrísh area of Voern. Ríjavenja felt content and happy in this squad, feeling a real part of the group. On 10/23/306,801 YA the squad was camping after a successful raid, awaiting orders. The mood around camp was optimistic, relaxed, and unalert. The upper management were in a tent discussing tactics for the next raid, and many of the soldiers were lounging around and relaxing. Ríjavenja was writing in a journal when an she got an unshakable ominous feeling. She left the tent to see a Level 5 Daanshi Missile in the sky hurling towards the camp. The group had only practiced making a joint klíss shield against a Level 4 Daanshi Missile, and on her own Ríja could likely only withstand a Level 3 Missile. She shouted for everyone to put up their shield, but the Missile reached them in seconds and everyone was caught off guard. Ríja’s shield was only about 30 feet wide and was shrunk down quickly within 3 seconds of impact, before breaking after 7 seconds. Ríjavenja was knocked unconscious and thrown 50 feet. When she awoke 15 minutes later, Ríjavenja was feeling the consequences of having a rare shield break. The impact from the and the missile cracked her helmet and caused some internal damage. She began to search the decimation for signs of life and for a replacement helmet or mask. She eventually found a replacement mask and three survivors, all badly injured and only one fully conscious. These were all people who had klíss shields up, even for a few seconds. Ríja fashioned a sled to pull the survivors to the next squad camp, 11 miles east. Their camp was filled with broken equipment and death. Around a mile and an hour after impact Ríja heard the sounds of Daanshi. It was a squad of four Daanshi in a vehicle going to investigate the wreckage. They were on one side of a dirt dune, and Ríja and the survivors were on the other. The conscious survivor, Lìmini Artéstvos, wanted to Ríja to keep going and avoid them. But Ríja gave her a pistol and said she’d be back in 2 minutes. Ríja crosses the top of the dune and shot the vehicle in the wheels. It skid to a stop and she advanced, the Daanshi tried to shoot back but her shield stopped the bullets. From 60 meters she shot two of the four. She then went closer and shot the other two up close. One of the Daanshi captured her face on a body cam, and Ríja would become a Wanted bounty figure in Daanshi media. Ríja returned to the sled it pulled it the rest of the way to the next squad camp. After this, the three survivors were sent to hospitals on Ubbilious and discharged. Ríja was sent to a base camp on Voern and received attention as well. However being in relatively good health and being an Ek’klíss Surat, she would need to be reassigned. Veyla S280 On 11/9/‘801 Ríjavenja was reassigned to Veyla S280, a Mission Squad with 3 Ek’klíss and 89 base soldiers. Ríjavenja accompanied them on a long trek mission to destroy a rocket base and get records from a partially abandoned government building. Both missions were successful. ]]She bonded with some of her fellow soldiers, most so being Ek’klíss Haläea Mardainìst, who was impressed by Ríjavenja's Klíss ability, and asked for tutoring. Ríja did not get along as well with captain Remshízira Fendsônvineä, whose leadership ability seemed to be lacking, especially as time went on. The team spent time deep into dangerous territory for months, but trouble only really arose on 1/12/'801. The team was assaulting a Daanshi fort and cleaning it out, when Ríjavenja made a mistake. She had her klíss shields spread thin and was distracted by fighting in the distance. She forgot to protect herself. A young Daanshi warrior picked up a spear and ran full force at her, plunging the spear into Ríjavenja's lower abdomen and pinning her against a wall. She screamed and her shields flickered though she managed to keep them up. The Daanshi twisted the spear, but Ríja got a hold of the spear as well and slammed the other end on the ground. She snapped the head of the spear off, keeping it in her, and held the base in the other, the determined Daanshi still holding on. With gritted teeth, she grabbed the Daanshi's head and smashed him to death on the wall. Ríja then settled on the ground, hoping the rest of Veyla S280 could finish off the rest of the Daanshi if she just kept her shields up. However, the soldiers were having trouble hitting some Daanshi from afar, so Ríja requested one of their sniper rifles and finished off some of the last few with klíss assistance, all while majorly injured and unable to stand. It was apparent that Ríja would need to be Approed to a Moobish hospital to get the spear head removed. They team was luckily only a about an hour away from a Moobish camp with one. The team wished her well and told her they wanted her to return soon as they needed her, and would remain at the camp until they got word of what was going to happen to her. At the hospital, Ríjavenja was faced with two tough options. The spear had pierced through her body, and went through her reproductive organs. The ideal way to heal her would be gradual and take over a month of hospitalization. The second was with a burst of diluted Aoris and cell binding agents that would immediately heal the wound and have her out of the hospital in three days, but, it would heal in a way that would bind her reproductive organs in half, basically making it so that she wouldn't be able to carry a child because there would be nowhere to grow. Veyla S280 was slated to venture an eastern Voern city to destroy military ships, and they had to leave within the week. Ríjavenja felt a duty to protect her squad and choose the quick healing method. Ríjavenja kept the details hidden when she returned to her squad three days later, and they where happy to have her back. Eight had been lost, but morale was still relatively high and they felt optimistic on their long trek to their mission point. Veyla S280 got to the base alright, but they faced a tough fight, and lost twelve during the mission.Then, there were subsequent missions sent to them for the area, and the team spent three months in the area. Ríjavenja continued to be close with Haläea and other soldiers, but Captain Remshízira Fendsônvineä was becoming unfit, unable to give coherent commands, she had seen too much war and was getting overwhelmed with the pressure. Remshízira eventually accepted this on 3/20/'802 and deferred leadership to Ríjavenja, the Ek’klíss Surat. Ríjavenja accepted this position, and led Veyla S280 on two more missions in the area, at this time their numbers were 72 (previously 93). On 5/1/'802 the Daanshi started ramping up missile strikes, and Veyla S280 was ordered to destroy a missile base even farther from Moobish camps and territory. They arrived six days later and carried out the attack, the base was swarming with Daanshi and the Ek’klíss were unable to keep everyone safe, 27 soldiers died before the retreat, including two Ek’klíss, leaving only Ríjavenja and Haläea as Ek'klíss. This rattled the squad, and they set to go back to Moobish territory, though this would not be easy. They were in uncharted territory with Daanshi camps bringing up everywhere and it would take weeks (without trouble) to get to the nearest camp. The squad also became low on supplies, their portable approe destroyed. On 6/3/'801 they received a transmission from their higher ups to destroy a certain Daanshi camp on their way back. Haläea offered to take a prominent shielding position protecting the gunners, while the Ríja would take a tank position, hopefully taking out large numbers of Daashi soldiers and weapons. However, Haläea stretched her shields too thin protecting the others, and when Daanshi spear artillery hit her, it broke her klíss shield and impaled her. Her shields broke and she was shortly hit with another spear that nearly ripped her in half. She cried out in pain, dying for several minutes until Ríjavenja was able to get and secure her position. Ríja scanned her twice with medic tech to see if her state was viable to be repaired with Aoris medicine, but both times declared her state unfixable. Ríja, calmed her distressed friend and shot her in the back of the head to end her suffering. Their 55 dropped to 42 and the morale had gotten bleak. However, when soldiers tried to console Ríjavenja on what happened, she refused to even talk about what happened, saying "If I think about who we just lost, I'll loose it, and if I loose it, I can't protect who is left. My priority is keeping everyone alive who I can." She then went off to meditate to regain her composure and klíss balance. Veyla S280's last hurdle was a blockade of Daanshi camps that had sprung up, blocking the squad from reaching the closest Moobish camp, the H-200th. The line of camps reached for miles, and going around it the squad would likely be attacked by Daanshi who left the camps to take them down. By now, they were quite aware of this squad who had traveled so far and been lead by the infamous "Grey". This became what Ríjavenja was known as due to her skintone and weathered black armor that turned greyish from damage. H-200th was a few hours away and heavily defended against Daanshi and their attacks, including their missiles. This camp was large and a hub for Moobish squads going in and out. Ríjavenja phoned in a request from the camp to send backup or overhead air support to help them as they were going to try to break straight through the blockade. They general there, Tryicìaväla Hinshèeshda denied the request saying they couldn't risk any resources or send out any support. This pissed off Ríjavenja, and she stated into the transmission "Fine don't send anything. Don't even open the bakrukingharsh Moobish swear door when we get there. I'll open it myself." Ríjavenja then gave a rousing battle speech to the remaining squad members, among them ex-Captain Remshízira Fendsônvineä. She declared they must all stick close to her as she was the only one left with strong klíss shields, and that they must push on through the camps and keep running until she says they can stop. The remaining 42 were hit with heavy resistance when their burst down their hill and into the Daanshi forces. The Daanshi didn't know exactly where the Moobish would hit, but they knew they were coming. They attacked with guns, spears, and whip ropes. Many Moobish got overrun, and Ríjavenja got caught up in the whip ropes, six caught around her and bringing her down to her knees. However, fueled by pure adrenaline and klíss power, along with backup from her soldiers shooting down Daanshi, Ríja ripped herself from the ropes, even bringing down buildings to which these were tied in the process. She and the others didn't try and fight prolongingly, they ran for the other side to Moobish territory where the Daanshi were afraid to go because of the defenses. Ríja got to the "safe" zone but didn't slow down for long, only enough for the remaining soldiers meet up, unfortunately there were only 18 other than herself, and ex-Captain Remshízira Fendsônvineä was not one of them. Veyla S280 reached H-200th two hours later on 8/12/306,802 YA. Ríjavenja didn't need to open the doors herself, but she did have some explaining to do. She was met coldly by General Tryicìaväla Hinshèeshda who after a confrontation in the courtyard invited Ríjavenja inside to speak in her office. Someone spoke up however, it was Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett, Ríjavenja's friend from Training Camp, who had become a bit of a darling in the Army, carrying out 13 successful raiding missions (later 14). Senior officials expressed reservations at the circumstances around this decimated squad, but Alexenástrazsa showed support of Ríjavenja's character, saying that if this was all that returned, Ríjavenja had tried her absolute all to get them home, and anyone else with less skill would have returned with no one and not at all.this is basically what the whole rundown of this war service is. she got put in a leadership position and had a whole lotta shit thrown at her but she pulled through and saved as many as she could, though that wasn't many. anyone else wouldn't have even made it. General Tryicìaväla thanked Alexenástrazsa for this assesment, but still questioned Ríjavenja in her office and got a full report of the events that transpired. Ríjavenja sat in the General's office for an hour and a half, still bleeding and in her Moobish and Daanshi blood covered armor until finally being dismissed and allowed to shower and eat. She and the rest of Veyla S280 recuperated at H-200th until 9/12/306,802 YA when they provided minor support on the Day of the Bomb,when the largest bomb ever created, the Viriron Mark IV, was brought to Voern by the Moobish and set off. Voern and its moons exploded, killing over a trillion Daanshi and effectively extincting the species. This included billions of Daanshi citizens, stranded on the planet from ship bases being destroyed. They also were under the impression the war was going their way and that Eladaan had been overtaken, though it was not. Ríjavenja was Approed along with thousands of other Moobish soldiers back to Ubbilious, and watched Voern explode remotely. The war ended 9/12/306,802 YA, that day, lasting 14 months. Ríjavenja killed 319 Daanshi in her war service. Immediate Post - War Ríjavenja was a given Silver Level honors for her contributions to the Moobish Daanshi War, and was honored by current Alector Captain Shìrrvena Hëshmandolas. It was at this medal ceremony, Ríjavenja, Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett, Ekêno Saurigäidanilari, and Fetryshrik Dolementva, first all met each other. Alongside recieving Silver Levels honors with her, was Fetryshrik Dolementva, and right after the medal ceremony when all were socializing in the lobby, Fetryshrik's young daughter Allaza Dolementva wandered away from her father. Ríjavenja saw her a few moments later and picked her up, there Fetryshrik saw them, graciously accepted Allaza back and introduced himself. He was somewhat aware of Ríjavenja's accomplishments, being a Daanshi translator. Alex and Ríjavenja picked back up their friendship, and they also all attended multiple national mandated Unwindment Parties, were in an effort to lessen Post - War Trauma Syndrome, veterans were encouraged to drink influential drinks, take mild drugs, party and attend dance events before returning to their families. These parties were afterwards seen to have been effective, however many still suffered traumatic mental distress post - War. Unbeknownst to many and kept secret, Ríjavenja Osoboreik and Fetryshrik Dolementva began their on-and-off unofficial romance on 10/4/306,802 YA when they met at an Unwindment Party. Nobody except for the two's respective best friends, Alexenástrazsa and Ekêno knew the nature of their relationship, it was kept private (except for at that first Unwindment Party, where a couple Moobish claimed to have memories of seeing the two making out) unlike the relationship of Alexenástrazsa and Ekêno, who felt having people know about them benefited them and only made them made formidable. Alexenástrazsa was dead set-on heading to Earth and contacting Humans as soon as possible, but current Alector Captain Shìrrvena expressed reservations about going immediately to Earth, saying that the Moobish were now at their weakest with the population hit, and that the Humans would be horrified at the Daanshi's recent extermination. She felt they should wait at least 30 more years to go to Earth. However, Alexenástrazsa saw it another way and Ríjavenja agreed with this as well. Alexenástrazsa began building a support base with Ríjavenja and Alex's rumored to be lover, Ekêno Saurigäidanilari. In '803, Alexenástrazsa consulted with rocket scientists, human specialists, other politicians, and eventually Shìrrvena who still held unmoved. Whispers began that Alexenástrazsa would challenge Shìrrvena to an Alector Captain duel, in which the winner becomes Captain, sometimes resulting in death. This duel happened for one in four Captains due to them holding on to their seat too long or being incompetent. At least 35% of the Vivixen Army must approve of this duel for it to take place. On 12/20/306,803, Alexenástrazsa asked for an Alector Captain duel, and Ríjavenja was the first to stand with her. When Ekêno did as well, nearly all Daruung soldiers (many had retired after the War) did as well. In all, she got 61% of the vote to have the duel happen, which Shìrrvena accepted. Vivixen Army Sìvar-Captain Duel After receiving the support necessary to go ahead with the duel, Alexenástrazsa announced who would be her Sìvar-Captain, and take the responsibility of the (optional if the reigning Sìvar Captain wishes) Sìvar-Captain duel. She could have announced this beforehand, but didn't. Some expected her to choose Ekêno, which would have been an outrageous choice, very few Daruung men have even been enlisted (they physically don't qualify) in the Army, others thought she would pick a seasoned Vivixen. However, she surprised many in choosing Ríjavenja. This too was a progressive decision, for Ríjavenja is Duneesh and barely a majority Vivixen genetically (~60%). Though a few Duneesh have been Sìvar-Captains, most were 75% Vivixen. Only two Alector Captains have been Duneesh and they were 80% and 87% Vivixen, Ríjavenja was blatantly Duneesh, with her light grey skin and blonde hair. Current Sìvar-Captain Yyníesha Aeríkosos scoffed at this descision and declared she would be calling for a Sìvar-Captain duel as well, on the eve of the Alector Captain duel. Before the duels, multiple press conferences were held and many debated over who would be the winner of the Sìvar-Captain duel, both women seemed strong and eager to fight. However, Yyníesha seemed agitated and defensive over the situation, and Ríjavenja seemed to have trouble asserting herself, and Alexenástrazsa mostly was the one hyping the duels. There was less debate over who would would win the Alector Captain duel as Shìrrvena Hëshmandolas was not in peak fighting shape. She had injured her back before the War, and further strained it and injured her left leg in the early months of the War. No longer was she the untouchable warrior she once was. Alex believed that Ríja was the best choice for her Sìvar-Captain, being extremely strong, seasoned for her young age, and very loyal to Alex. Ríjavenja privately questioned Alex as to why she chose her instead of Ekêno to be her Sìvar-Captain, and Alex replied that she has other plans for Ekêno and that had full confidence Ríjavenja would win the duel handily. The Sìvar-Captain duel was televised, and 85% of the population watched it. Both challengers were painted in ceremonial paint, dressed in light practice clothes, and armed with steel shortswords. Yyníesha attacked violently, but Ríjavenja's klíss shields were seemingly unpenetrable. At one point, Yyníesha performed a large klíss burst that threw the sword from Ríja's hand, but Ríja avoided Yyníesha's followed attack and summoned the sword back into her hand telekinetically. Ríja was able to combat Yyníesha's klíss shield and got a cut into Yyníesha's right shoulder. They two back up and circled eachother, and Yyníesha threw another burst at Ríja, Ríja demonstrated her (work in progress) flying by jumping high in the air, summoning smoke, and then barreling down on Yyníesha, she then hit her repeatedly, stomped the sword from in her hand, and with Yyníesha trapped between her thighs, pointed both swords at her throat. The match was called, and Ríjavenja was the winner. Yyníesha left it physically only minorly injured, and Alexenástrazsa was ecstatic, things were going exactly to her plan. Ríjavenja had spent the night with Fetryshrik, the night before the duel, and he in a rare case of expressing his feelings revealed that he was afraid for her the next day, as he didn't want her to get hurt and couldn't bear to if another person close to him died so soon. Fetryshrik's late wife Juliavna Aorabesela was killed on Voern during the war, a year and a half earlier. The two shared a close moment, but it had been established in the months of their affair that they were "just" friends with benefits. Thus, after the duel and Ríjavenja's victory, she didn't think much of spending little time with Fetryshrik during her victory party and spending the night with other men. However, this jilted Fetryshrik and he felt Ríjavenja must not care about him on a relationship level. This wrote her off to him on an actual relationship level to him for a long time. Afterwards, Fetryshrik distanced himself from the Army and Capryka where Ríjavenja, Alex, and Ekêno were for around half a year, and his time more with his daughter and mother, and frequently traveled to Nëon to learn more human languages. Vivixen Army Sìvar-Captain Ríjavenja took her duties as Sìvar-Captain seriously in the next months, learning from veterans and furthering research into Human lifestyles and culture preceding the mission to reach Earth in a matter of months. After contact was established, the Vivixen Army would monthly have state of the alliance addresses where Alexenástrazsa would talk about the alliance and the various happenings. Ríjavenja would be shown behind her, however she wasn't really in the spotlight much until around '810. Ríjavenja's Memory Documentary about her War Service was released on 3/20/806,812, the last of the foursome to have their documentary released. She did not want the rest of her life shown until she was dead, also stating that there were too many unfinished ends in her story and that she didn't want the audience to not get the whole picture. Notes * Alexénastrazsa and Rijavenja were conceptualised in June 2010, but have gone through many character changes since then. Ríjavenja was first conceited as a blonde hair, blue eyed, sly Daruung partner to Alex, and was not officially named until Fall 2016. Alexénastrasza and he method of becoming Captain were around since her conception, but she did not officially have a name until 2014. Gallery Army portrait rija.png|Ríjavenja's official Army portrait '808 Rija headshot with bg v1 edits.png|Ríjavenja's official Army portrait '815 Rija stare.jpg|Ríjavenja portrait, '813 Rija and fet duo.png|Ríjavenja and Fet training with their kliss swords cc squad casual 7.png|The Chosen on Earth in '815 alex and rija side hug 12.png|Ríjavenja and her best friend Alex in '815 Rija levitate.png|Ríjavenja performing levitation Rija gun war.png|Ríjavenja killing Daanshi scouts 1 Rija gun war 2.png|Ríjavenja killing Daanshi scouts 2 Rijavenja Osoboreik.png|Early portrait of Ríjavenja Rija portrait.png|Ríjavenja portrait from '810 rija bitch revise.png|Ríjavenja in drastic lighting rija cool outfit.png|Ríjavenja in a casual outfit Rija jae 3.jpg|Ríjavenja and Jaekiran at age 16 rija flash photo.png|flash photo of Rija in '804 rija water.png|at Serrdosa in '813 rija standing sword sketch.png|Ríjavenja practicing in '810 IMG_7022.jpg|Rija at age 10 rija fet first kiss.png|Ríjavenja and Fetryshrik's first romantic encounter Cc rf colors 7.jpg|Fetryshrik and Rijavenja in private r-and-f-kiss-gif.gif|Kissing Fetryshrik 1 rija and fet blue.png|Kissing Fetryshrik 2 Rija and Fet formal.png|at a gala with Fet in '811 rija and fet bw kiss.png|Kissing Fetryshrik 3 Fet rija Olabo post.png|Fet's Obla post revealing his relationship with Ríjavenja rija redesign 1.png|Rija in a street brawler AU IMG_6755.jpg|Ríjavenja in her personalized Sìvar-Captain armor rija teen cute.png|Rija at age 14 old rija sketches.jpg|Old Rija sketches IMG_5760.jpg|Ríjavenja with her Kliss sword IMG_0382.jpg|Rija in '811 IMG_0385.jpg|Rija in '813 IMG_4963 (6).jpg|Rija doing a fashion spread in '812 IMG_6007.jpg|Fist bumping Rija after a TV spot in '806 IMG_4963 (2).jpg|Rija in '810 and '811 Rija detail 4 bg.png|Rijavenja on Voern Notes Category:Moobish Category:Present day Category:Character Category:Duneesh Category:Vivixen army Category:Main Category:Vivixen Army